


In the Baths

by FilibusterMan



Category: Star Crossed (game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, rough sex (ish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilibusterMan/pseuds/FilibusterMan
Summary: Jor nodded but didn’t trust his voice to answer.  He shifted slightly, watching Magnus settle himself out of the corner of his eye.  The other hissed lightly through his teeth as the hot water touched his wounds, but he settled against the wall of the pool, an arm behind his head and his eye closed.  Jor’s breath hitched slightly. His stomach tightened. They were alone and likely wouldn’t be disturbed for some time. No one knew that they were together, except the spa staff and perhaps their captains.  Jor bit his lip, trying not to get carried away. Was it the heat of the bath making him feel faint or was it his dizzying imaginings of what it might be like to be held in those muscled arms?Rival generals relax in some luxury baths.





	In the Baths

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a piece I wrote at the end of a game of Star Crossed, a storytelling game in which the players play two would-be lovers flirting with forbidden passions. In the mechanics of the game, you build a wooden block tower. When the tower falls, someone acts on their desires! It's a really fun game and obviously a great place for sexy inspiration. (If you're interested, the game is available here: https://bullypulpitgames.com/games/star-crossed/ )  
This is my first piece on here. I hope you enjoy this sordid tale of idiot rival generals!

Jor was immensely enjoying the baths. Of course, he adored being clean and always took impeccable care of his body, but these baths were for more than that. The baths were a luxury, even the general of the Second Army could not often partake. He had taken down all his complicated braids, letting it tumble down his back. He carefully washed his body and rubbed conditioning oils into his skin. He sank into the water gratefully.

He was relaxed. That’s what he told himself. But there was a tension in him he couldn’t seem to shake, coiled tight in his stomach.

Magnus, mercenary general of the Third Army, would soon join him.

Jor tried to put it out of his mind. His rival, his colleague. Nothing more. That he was handsome in a musclebound, weatherbeaten sort of way was irrelevant. The intensity of his remaining eye and the devilish mystique of his eyepatch were insignificant. But it was getting harder and harder to deny the effect that his rough and careless touches had on him. Even his captain had noticed, especially the way he sweat and shook and needed to excuse himself after their spar the previous week when Magnus had misjudged distance, grabbed Jor’s face, and brought him to the ground that way.

Jor groaned in the bath, his head lolling in frustration. His cock hardened at the memory, the way Magnus had looked at that moment, his eye blazing with almost animalistic intensity, the way his grip on Jor’s face had felt borderline possessive, the feeling of being pinned underneath him. He absently stroked his cock with just the tips of his fingers, teasing. He bit his lip. He shouldn’t. He shouldn’t, but…

He pulled himself partially out of the bath, reaching for the conditioning oil. He spread some over his fingers, rubbing them together. His breath quickened. He reached back and circled his entrance lazily. He whimpered lightly. He was trying not to wonder if Magnus would be rough with every part of him and failing miserably. He pushed a finger inside of himself, keening slightly. He massaged and stretched himself, adding more oil as necessary, trying to school his thoughts into something more nebulous. He added another finger, wiggling his hips and trying to get deeper. It wasn’t enough, not nearly. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes in frustration.

Heavy footsteps outside the door brought Jor back to his senses. He quickly dunked under the water. He leaned back up, trying to catch his breath. He dragged his hands over his face and through his long hair. He hoped that the murky water and steam would be enough to hide his arousal. The door swung open heavily.

Magnus strode in. Jor turned his head but kept didn’t move, his arms wrapped around himself. He looked away quickly, a blush flaring in his face as Magnus cast his towel aside carelessly. Jor shivered slightly as Magnus flopped into the pool. “Ah, nice and warm,” he groaned. “That’s nice.”

Jor nodded but didn’t trust his voice to answer. He shifted slightly, watching Magnus settle himself out of the corner of his eye. The other hissed lightly through his teeth as the hot water touched his wounds, but he settled against the wall of the pool, an arm behind his head and his eye closed. Jor’s breath hitched slightly. His stomach tightened. They were alone and likely wouldn’t be disturbed for some time. No one knew that they were together, except the spa staff and perhaps their captains. Jor bit his lip, trying not to get carried away. Was it the heat of the bath making him feel faint or was it his dizzying imaginings of what it might be like to be held in those muscled arms?

Magnus was not far from him; it wasn’t a large pool, after all. If he just reached out his hand…

Magnus opened his eye at the light touch of Jor’s hand on his arm. He was looking away, blushing. Magnus cocked an eyebrow but didn’t move. Jor finally looked at his face. His eyes were fevered, his lips parted ever so slightly. His hair framed his face in soft waves. He seemed almost to glow in the soft light of the bath. He was exceptionally beautiful, even for him; he looked like a water nymph out of some old book. Magnus realized after a moment that Jor wasn’t meeting his eye; his eyes were trained on his lips. Slowly, Jor shifted his body forward. He reached up, gently cupping Magnus’ face. Jor’s eyes flicked briefly to Magnus’ before fluttering closed as he pressed a soft kiss to his lips. It was just a brief moment before Jor pulled away, casting his eyes away again.

“Mmmm,” rumbled Magnus, reaching out and grabbing Jor’s chin. He turned his head back toward him, brushing a rough thumb over his bottom lip. “Okay.” He seized Jor’s lips in a rough kiss, pushing his tongue into the other’s surprised mouth as he wrapped an arm around his waist.

Jor melted into him, eagerly returning the kiss and bracing his hands on Magnus’ broad chest. Magnus broke the kiss, kissing across Jor’s cheeks and then nipping at his ear. “Ah,” he gasped, wriggling and closing his eyes. He grabbed Magnus’ shoulders.

Magnus chuckled, purposefully blowing his hot breath across the pointed tip of Jor’s ear. “These’re sensitive,” he whispered smugly, sending shivers down Jor’s spine.

“M-Magnus,” he whimpered, wiggling in indecision between getting closer to the sensation or moving away.

The whimper in Jor’s voice stirred something in Magnus. He dropped his head to Jor’s neck, showering it with kisses and licks and light bites. He reveled in every little sound he pulled from Jor’s lips. “Gotta say, though, ‘m surprised things swung this way.”

“Mmmmm,” moaned Jor. Magnus looked at his face again. His blush had given way to an attractive flush, his eyes getting a slightly glassy look. Magnus took his mouth in a kiss again. Once his mouth was distracted, Magnus ran his hands over Jor’s side, up his chest and grabbed his nipple, pinching lightly and then rolling slightly. Jor gasped into their kiss, but Magnus didn’t release him, pushing his tongue further into his mouth forcefully. His other hand settled on the curve of Jor’s ass under the water, squeezing with steady pressure. He considered slipping his fingers further, but there was no rush.

Jor pulled back, panting. Magnus smiled and cupped his cheek, releasing his darkened nipple. Jor’s lip trembled as he leaned into the touch. A bit of saliva sparkled at the corner of his mouth. “Too much, my little knight?”

Jor shook his head. “No,” he rasped. “Can we…” He bit his lip and tried to look away, but Magnus caught his face, keeping their eyes locked.

“Can we…?” rumbled Magnus, pleased at the wiggle of Jor’s hips in his grasp. He absently ran his thumb back and forth over Jor’s face. How many times since that sparring session had he thought about grabbing his little jaw again? The best fighting error he had ever made.

“I...I want to do...more,” Jor choked out, his blush creeping back.

Magnus smiled magnanimously. He patted Jor’s cheek. It might have felt patronizing, but a second later, Magnus hooked his thumb in Jor’s mouth, pulling it open roughly. Jor moaned, hips thrusting forward involuntarily. “More is good.” Magnus pulled them both out of the pool. He went to the rack of thick towels and dried himself off. He turned back to Jor, who was kneeling at the edge of the pool, covering himself with his arms, looking embarrassed. Magnus chuckled. He tossed the towel to the side and settled himself on one of the cushioned loungers. “I’ve never known you to be a coward.”

Jor shot him a dark look and then clambered to his feet. “Are you daring me to-” he stammered, hands clenched into his fists at his side.

Magnus tipped his head and laughed. “As long as it works!” Jor stalked over to the lounger, fighting the urge to cover his body. Magnus sobered, watching Jor’s approach with obvious appreciation. “I don’t fight fair,” he said as Jor stopped short, “remember?” He leaned forward to rope Jor into his arms but was surprised when he was knocked onto his back on the lounger. Jor crawled over top of him, straddling his legs. Magnus looked up at Jor’s body and sucked in a breath.

“Damn,” he breathed. His cock twitched eagerly. Jor’s eyes fell to it and he tipped his head. His eyes glazed over some as he stared at it. He lightly licked his lips. The sight of it made Magnus shudder slightly. He reached up and gently twined a lock of Jor’s hair in his fingers.

Jor briefly made eye contact before leaning down. He took Magnus’ cock in both hands, stroking firmly. He opened his mouth, giving the head an tentative lick. Magnus entangled his hand in Jor’s hair further. Jor looked up Magnus’ body, gazing steadily into his eye as he worked his tongue over his cock. “Fuck, Jor,” Magnus growled, letting his head fall back and his eye close. He gripped Jor, pushing him down a little further each time Jor bobbed his head. His tongue traced complicated patterns up and down.

Jor choked slightly around Magnus’ thick cock as Magnus suddenly pulled himself up to sitting, pushing further into his mouth. He paused, holding Jor there for a moment. Jor struggled and pulled off, coughing, drool leaking down his face. Magnus grinned and guided Jor back to the head of his cock. “Mmmmnnn, eeelll gaaa?” Jor slurred around it.

“Mmm, keep talking and it’ll feel even better.” He reached down and grabbed Jor’s ass, thrusting shallowly to meet Jor’s eager mouth.

“Mmaaggnnaa,” he moaned around Magnus’ cock.

Magnus stretched his fingers to Jor’s opening. He hummed appreciatively as he traced over it. He inserted a fingertip, chuckling as Jor gasped and jerked. Magnus was surprised (and not unpleased) to find it already soft and slick. He pushed in further. “Ah, did you get yourself ready for me?” Jor mumbled something unintelligible that sounded like an affirmative to Magnus. He chuckled, pushing a second finger inside and savoring the feeling of Jor’s shudders as he spread him. With his other hand, he pulled Jor’s face up to his, kissing him deeply.

Jor fell against Magnus’ chest, shuddering and breathless under his attention. “Mmmm, M-magnus,” he gasped.

“Is that all you can say, my little knight?” Magnus rumbled with amusement. He pushed further with his fingers.

Jor leaned back. He looked into Magnus’ face. “P-please,” he stammered, “I w-want you to-ah!-t-take me.”

Magnus grinned, pulling his fingers out and grabbing Jor’s hips. “I like it when you’re this forward.” He pushed him down to his hands and knees on the lounger and positioned himself behind him. With one hand on the back of Jor’s neck, he guided his cock to his opening. He rubbed the head against him, sending shivers up Jor’s spine. Moans spilled out of his mouth as Magnus slowly began to push in. He only pushed in a bit before pulling back and pushing just a tiny bit further. Jor shuddered uncontrollably, choking on a string of words as Magnus slowly worked his full length into him.

Magnus bit down on his lip and paused a moment, buried to the hilt. Jor’s arched back and slender hips, the way his hair spilled over his shoulders in a very un-Jor-like mess, his strained voice, all of it excited Magnus. It was hard not to simply pull out and slam in again and again, but he wanted them both to enjoy this. Besides, Jor was already proving to be much more wanton than he had been expecting.

Magnus leaned down and clapped his large hand over Jor’s mouth. “Mmmnnhh!” Jor’s hips thrust back at him, his eyes trying to seek the other’s face.

Magnus grazed Jor’s ear with his teeth. “I’m going to start moving. Don’t hold back, now.” Jor’s moans and curses were muffled by Magnus’ hand, but they didn’t stop as Magnus pulled back and began to thrust at a steady rhythm. Magnus gripped Jor’s face tightly with one hand and his hip with the other. “Fuck. Fuck, it’s tight.” He closed his eye to concentrate on the sensation.

After a moment, he opened his eyes again and began to pick up the pace. Reluctantly, he let go of Jor’s mouth; it was too hard to keep his grip while increasing his pace. He wound his hand into Jor’s silken hair. He got a good grip and pulled his head back. “Ahn,” cried Jor sharply.

“I want to see your face,” Magnus growled. He pulled out. Magnus flipped Jor over before he could even protest. He took a moment to admire Jor writhing under him, flushed, lips plumped, nipples hard, his cock’s swollen head dribbling precum across his taut stomach, little bruises from his rough play already beginning to darken pale skin.

He hooked Jor’s knees over his arms and pushed him back. He paused, his head just teasing Jor’s entrance. Jor whimpered, but Magnus held him still. “I’ve imagined you this way a few times. This is much better.”

Jor shivered, biting his lip. “M-me t-too…”

Magnus smiled, cocking an eyebrow. “Oh? That’s hard to imagine.” He reached down and flicked his head hard across Jor’s ass. Jor yelped, but Magnus didn’t let him wriggle away. “I want to see that.”

Jor blushed. “W-what?”

Magnus leaned up a bit. “I want to see what the esteemed general of her Majesty's Second Army does to himself while he imagines the brutal mercenary general of the Third Army bending him in half.”

Jor covered his face with his hands. “I-I c-can’t do that!” He was blushing, the tips of his ears turning an adorable shade of pink.

Magnus pulled Jor’s hands from his face a little forcefully and pushed them down onto his own cock. “Show me,” he ordered.

Jor swallowed a little gasp. He started to stroke himself, rubbing his palm over the head to spread his precum. He shuddered, looking into Magnus’ face. His gaze, that perfect piercing eye, made him shiver, awakening something exhibitionistic in him. He writhed, one hand leaving his cock to trail over his body, grazing his nipples, moving up his neck, briefly cupping his face. He bit his index finger while his other hand picked up the pace. Magnus watched, his own hand falling to his own cock and stroking lazily. Jor arched his back off the lounger. “Ah, Magnus,” he gasped.

Magnus cupped Jor’s face gently, leaning down to kiss him. “Lovely.” Jor’s hand worked furiously over his cock. Sweat beaded on his forehead. “You’re close?”

“Ah--yes! Yes…” Jor moaned, tossing his head side to side.

Suddenly, Magnus hooked Jor’s legs again but this time he pinned Jor’s arms underneath them. Jor gasped at the sudden break in contact, his cock jerking between them. He whimpered, thrusting uselessly at the air. “Patience.” Magnus plunged himself into Jor. Jor threw his head back, his back arching even further. “Fuck,” growled Magnus, pulling back and then slamming in again. Jor struggled in Magnus’ grasp. Their breathing was erratic and labored. Magnus leaned down and locked them in a passionate kiss, pounding into him.

Jor felt like every part of him was tingling. He let out a broken shout as soon as Magnus’ lips left his. His eyes rolled back. “M-Magnuhh-uhh,” he panted, his tongue lolling. His hands gripped the fabric beneath him. With a wordless cry, he threw his head back and released. His cock spurted hot white cum all over his chest and face while his ass clamped down on Magnus’ cock even harder.

Magnus didn’t last much longer, slamming in one last time and unloading into Jor. He kissed him, crushing them together while he saw sparks. As he came down, he released Jor’s arms. He put his arms on either side of Jor’s head to rest. They were both panting heavily. Slowly, Jor wrapped his arms around Magnus’ shoulders. They both shuddered as Magnus slipped out. It was an intense, slippery sensation.

Jor’s hands absently traced Magnus’ muscles. They gazed at each other, savoring the feeling of being in each other’s arms. Jor licked his lips and winced slightly, tongue brushing some of his own cum. “What a mess,” he said softly.

Magnus kissed the corner of his mouth. “Let’s get cleaned up again.” He stood, groaning slightly. Jor went to join him, but before he could stand Magnus threw him over his shoulder. “Here we go!”  
“Hey!” Jor struggled against the much larger man, but Magnus’ grip was unwavering. “Let me down!”

Magnus suddenly slapped Jor’s ass, eliciting a yelp. He grinned. “Keep struggling and we’ll go another round!”

“Don’t you dare!”


End file.
